Las garras del amor
by nachi123
Summary: ¡Porque era inconcebible! ¿Como alguien con cuatro dedos de frente podía caer en algo tan obtuso y tan poco productivo? Por eso yo, Courtney, no caería en algo tan patético como lo llamado "enamoramiento" Regalo para Liz.


**TDI no me pertenece. **

**Solo me pertenece, la trama de esta historia**

* * *

><p>¿¡Qué le pasaba al mundo?<p>

Esta era mi pregunta:

¿Cómo se suponía, que, en una competencia tan importante como esta, la mayoría de campistas calificados física y psicológicamente estuvieran haciendo "Caritas de borreguitos"?

¡Esto era imposible! Cada uno de ellos, estaba cayendo en las garras del "Enamoramiento" Por favor incluso los absurdos retos Chris tenían mas sentido. Y si no me entendían se los explico:

Harold estaba escribiendo notitas a leshawna a una velocidad que yo creía casi imposible; Taylor y Linsay estaba mas o menos en lo mismo, salvo que con besos, y por supuesto, con cuidado de que no los pillará Heather; Trent y Gwen besándose, Geoff y Bridggete… Un momento, o necesitaba lentes, o estaba alucinando a colores.

¿¡Trent y Gwen besándose!

Puse los ojos como platos y abrí la boca, pero me controlé ya que mi comportamiento era inaceptable, cerré la boca y sonreí ¡Al fin esos dos habían terminado juntos! Vamos aceptémonos eran tal para cual, la chica tímida pero a la vez ruda con en chico extrovertido y dulce, tenían lo mismos gustos sobre música arte y películas y odiaba a la hipocresía y a Heather, bueno los dos últimos eran prácticamente lo mismo.

—¿Puedes creerlo? —dije— Por fin esos dos están juntos, ya era hora ¿Bridggete?... ¡Bridggete!

Como no me contestaba me volteé y la vi besándose con Geoff de una forma que parecía que se iba a comer el uno a otro, puse los ojos en blanco ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué acaso hoy era el día de estar extremadamente melosos? ¿Quién faltaba?

De repente Izzy saltó tumbando a Owen besándolo, claro que nos sorprendió a todos pero preferimos ignorarlo cuando comenzaron a hacer cosas que no eran aconsejables de ver.

—Solo ellos faltaban —pensé Desviando la vista.

—¿Sabes princesa? nosotros podríamos estar haciendo lo mismo —no necesite voltearme para saber quien era, hice mi mejor mueca de sufrimiento y de cansancio.

—Antes muerta que estar contigo, Duncan —como dije: No necesitaba voltearme para saber quien era y aprovechando le quité la mano de MÍ cintura, pero obviamente el no desistió, mas bien solo rió y volvió a poner su mano en donde estaba, yo lo deje, total a los dementes psicópatas hay que hacerles caso.

Ignorándolo, volteé la mirada ¡Gran error! Izzy y Owen estaban en una esquina besándose como si estuvieran en una novela, por favor esto era una reality show no una novela barata que uno siempre se veía a la diez.

En eso Izzy pareció tomar conciencia, se separó de Owen lentamente, dio unos pasos y… Se lanzó por una ventana con dirección hacía el bosque, y como si no bastara Owen la siguió, claro que este ultimo de había atorado por la ventana.

¡Esto era indígnate!

Bufé cruzándome de brazos. Izzy era una loca, demente semi-suicida por todos los deportes extremos que hacía, inventora de historias y buscada por el FBI… por esa razón comprendía que hiciera ese tipo de cosas, pero Owen tal vez estaba loco pero no llegaba al nivel de Izzy, eso solo comprobaba mi teoría: Pasar tanto tiempo con los locos le hacia mal al cerebro, lo que me hizo recordar que debí de dejar de desperdiciar mi tiempo con Duncan.

El resto siguió prácticamente normal… Vamos, por favor yo se perfectamente que ustedes no me creen, un día normal aquí en realidad fuera uno anormal.

Harold se levantó con una seguridad poca vista en el, caminó con un andar recto y por primera vez derecho, y Duncan le metió el pie, resultado: Se cayó en el cubo de la basura que el chef había dejado al estresarse de tanto limpiar, haciendo que todos se rieran y no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa, vamos eso había sido gracioso y mas aun cuando Harold se paró con una cara de pocos amigos.

—Ups, perdón —se "disculpó" Duncan— Pero a la próxima deberías fijarte.

Pero lo que si sorprendió fue cuando comenzó a hablar en un tono de voz ¿Enojado? Eso si que era raro.

—Oye criminal, mejor no te metas conmigo no querrás problema y mucho menos pelea con tipo como yo ¿Me entendiste chico? —de acuerdo, si antes todos se reían, ahora se carcajeaban.

Me tapé la boca con las manos, tratando de que no saliera una carcajada más alta que los demás. No era típico de Harold ser el centro de atención, o que el hiciera que lo demás se rieran; al menos claro, que Duncan lo humillara.

Hablando del delincuente del programa ¡Estaba en estado de shock! Pero después su cara se transformó, como si fuera a matar a alguien en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué se cree el? —rugió parándose de su puesto, dispuesto a machacar a golpes a Harold, que ya se había sentado junto con Leshawna.

—Déjalo, seguramente tiene sus sesenta segundos de valentía —le aconsejó Dj, pero su ojos estaban dijo en… ¿Katie?

De acuerdo, Vale… ya eran dos actuando mas rao de lo normal. Seguramente Duncan le haría la vida imposible hoy al pobre y nerd (Más nerd que pobre) de Harold; no entendía porque arriesgar una tarde tranquila a que subieran tu ropa interior al hasta de la bandera.

De verdad que la gente estaba actuando extremadamente raro este día, pero todo seguramente, tenía una explicación lógica y razonable…

En ese preciso instante, Katie se paró de su puesto, obviamente al lado de Sadie; para buscar mas comida del chef, cosa normal, porque aunque la comida del chef fuese apestosa y la mayoría del tiempo intoxicante, no quedaba otra cosa "comestible". Mi sorpresa vino cuando, se sentó al lado de Dj, dejando a Sadie sola.

Y si estos, no les causaba la misma impresión que a mí, déjame que se los repita:

"¡Katie se sentó con Dj, dejando sola a Sadie!"

Estaba segura que el Apocalipsis iba a venir, se iniciara un hoyo negro en el centro del salón, que Chris dejaría de amar a su espejo, que se abriría el cielo y se llagaría a alguien, o que…

—Acuérdate de respirar, princesa —

—Lo sé, pero… ¿Puedes creerlo? —pregunté atónita. Estaba tan aturdida, que había olvidado reclamarle al cavernícola que no me llamara así.

—Estas atrasada, querida. Katie esta con Dj, desde hace tres días —¿Yo estaba atrasada? Por favor, Si tres días no era nada ¿O si?

De todas maneras, ¡No podía haber pasado un detalle tan importante así de simple! Tenía que estar al tanto de cada detalle de la isla, por insignificante que fuera.

Y lo peor de todo es que…. ¡Ese detalle no tenía nada de insignificante!

—…¿Y Sadie? —pregunté acordándome de ella. Volteé donde se suponía que debía estar sentada, pero, supuesto estaba vacío.

—Se fue corriendo a la cabaña, llorando y diciendo cosas que perdió su MAPV o cosas así —respondió Duncan como si nada— Esto ocurre cada que Katie está con Dj.

—Esto es… —no encontraba las palabras para definir su comportamiento.

—¿Sorprendente? ¿Inaudito? ¿Estupido? —"sugirió" Duncan.

—Una tanto de las tres —sonreí— supongo que ahora estará, cincuenta por ciento con Sadie, cuarenta y nueve por ciento con DJ y una por ciento en la competencia.

—Dudo que le preste tanta atención a la competencia —Rió.

Y justo en ese momento, me di cuenta que su risa era demasiado graciosa. Estruendosa, pero graciosa.

Me distraje solo por un instante. Y en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, bastó para que de repente, me sintiera fatal.

Todos estaban contentos, con caras de borregos, riendo cada tanto y esparciendo amor por toda la atmósfera

¿Y yo?

Aquí. Sin mucho que hacer, dándole vueltas con la cuchara lo que parecía ser cereales con pudín en lugar de leche, aguatando los comentarios sexistas/groseros/poco inteligente de Duncan, si no es que era los tres juntos.,

¿Y por qué? La repuesta era sencilla. Aunque yo fuera una chica lista, en buena forma física y mental, linda (Sobre todo linda) y había sido líder de campamento, para ser sincera: mi vida romántica era un asco.

Sonreí con amargura, que me había _atraído un poco_.

Estaba en un colegio privado, de paga. De esos que eran totalmente tanto estrictos como exclusivos, maestros graduados en las mejores universidades, clubes de todo tipo para estudiantes, donde sutilizaban uniformes… y bueno, todo parecía estupida y metódicamente perfecto.

Estaba en el salón de clases, muy concentrada haciendo la tarea. No era como los otros chicos que estaban aquí gracias a mamá y papá que había vaciados sus bolsillos para que su hijo recibiera la mejor educación y estos ni se dignaran a asistir a clases, no. Yo estaba en este lugar por mi gran inteligencia y mí…

De repente, se me olvidó mi discurso, cuando el chico de mis sueños entró a clases con todos los aires de grandeza, que el, y solo el, podía tener.

Mi tarea nunca había sido menos importante que en ese momento.

Ya estaba decidida, hoy le iba a decir a ese chico que el me gustaba. Iba a ser el paso más grande de mi vida… por fin, Courtney iba a confesar sus sentimientos.

Para mi, el momento en que me levanté de mi escritorio y caminé hacia el, quedaron en el olvido. Pues la verdad, mi memoria solo guardó el momento de su mi confesión.

—T-tu… me gustas —dije bajando la cabeza, e increíblemente roja. Este era el único chico que había logrado ponerme así de nerviosa.

Me mordí el labio inferir, esperando ansiosa su repuesta.

—Yo… Odio a las chicas débiles como tu —fue lo que dijo aquel chico, destrozándome por dentro. Si se hubiera prestado atención, inclusive se hubiera escuchado el sonido de mi corazón romperse, como mil cristales cayendo al suelo.

—Princesa ¿Sigues aquí? —una voz me sacó de mi aturdimiento.

—¡Suéltame! —grité de repente en un ataque de rabia contenida, sin importar que todos pusiera su atención en mi.

Con, no sana envidia de las parejas a mi alrededor, quité la mano de Duncan en mi cintura, y salí de la cabaña con paso firme, sin importar que Duncan se hubiera quedado con la palabra en la boca.

Caminé por el bosque, en dirección hacia las cabañas, y pagué mi rabia con la primera cosa que encontré: Una ardilla.

¡Ella tenia toda la culpa! Nadie le mandaba a aparecerse justo en ese lugar, mientras me mirabas con sus grandes ojos negros, y se atrevía a comer una nuez mientras tanto ¡Ella era la culpable!

—La ardilla no tiene la culpa, princesa —dijo una voz, rechiné los dientes.

Incluso en mis pensamiento, el se atrevía a contradecirme. Un momento, esta vez, la voz no estaba en mi cabeza.

—Tu tampoco la tienes, pero eso no me detendría a que yo me descargara contigo —dije entre dientes, dejando a la pobre ardilla.

Me volteé, con las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido. Una clara señal, que a la menor provocación, me lo iba a comer vivo.

Pero, al mirar sus ojos. No noté el habitual miedo que se formaba en los ojos a quien intimidaba, solo sorpresa. Para después ser reemplazada por una sonrisa altanera.

—Parece ser, que la princesa sacó su lado malévolo —¿había dicho que su sonrisa me gustaba? Pues bien, lo retiro— ¿Se puede saber quien te ha hecho enfadar tanto?

—…Todos y cada uno, de los campistas que me deprimen —murmuré, mas el no me escuchó. O eso creí, hasta que escuché como se carcajeó.

—Si, supongo que la señorita "experta en campamentos" está enojada, porque los chicos piensa en cualquier otra cosa que la competencia —Se rió Duncan, imitando mi voz en la frase "experta en campamentos". Lo cual, me hizo mirarlo de mala manera.

—No es precisamente eso… —Bufé, con los brazos cruzados.

Estaba segura de que, en cuanto el se llegara a enterar, se reiría en mi cara. Claro, en ese momento, yo le daría la patada de su vida, tal cual, lo dejaría postrado en la cama por días y una bolsa de hielo entre las piernas.

Reí maliciosamente ante el pensamiento de que Duncan ni pudiera caminar.

—¿Entonces qué? —preguntó acercándose, mucho a decir verdad. Instintivamente, retrocedí un par de pasos— ¿Es que temes que Lindsay sea una gran genio malvado en realidad, incluso peor que Heather, y este utilizando a Tyler para que los dejen ganar? ¿O ya no puede chismosear con Bridggete debido a que siempre esta con Geoff? ¿Qué acaso Gwen note piensa invitar a la boda que va a tener con Elvis?...

A cada frase que decía, se iba acercando más y más. Y yo por precaución, por eso mismo, retrocedía. Hasta que inevitablemente, mi espalda chocó contra una pared. Tragué en seco.

¡Y no, no estaba nerviosa por los actos de Duncan! Mucho menos cuando rodeó mi cintura con sus brazo y acercó su cara a la mía… ¡No estaba nerviosa, entiéndalo de una vez!

—¿O es que estas celosa, porque secretamente estas enamorada de Harold y…? —Se calló, o mejor dicho, yo lo callé.

No lo pude evitar. Lo menos que quería escuchar, era mi maravillo y omnipotente persona (sin caer en el egocentrismo, obviamente), con la absurda palabra de "enamoramiento"

—¡Vuelves a mencionas mi nombre con esa terrible palabra…! —mencione con la peor cara que pude poner— ¡Y desearas estar en el reformatorio, que en el mismo lugar donde me encuentre yo!

Un segundo de silencio. Creo que finalmente lo había intimidado.

—¿Cuáles palabras, Harold o enamoramiento? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Claro, no se podían intimidar a los que estaban faltos de instinto de conservación. Que idiota eras, Courtney.

—¡Cállate! —grité cerrando los ojos fuertemente, y las manos echa puño-

Estaba que lo mataba, de la peor manera que se me podía ocurrir, los peores delincuentes que había alguna vez conocido a Duncan me iban a conocer y temer, los policías iban a quedar desconcertados al ver tal escena del crimen llena de sangre y demás…

—No me digas que a la señorita "No tengo ningún miedo a nada ni a nadie" se ha puesto melancólica por su amor no correspondido —.

—Entonces voy a arrancarles los piercing con la tenazas del chef, después… —de repente subí la vista, apenas captando realmente lo que había dicho. Fruncí el ceño— Eso a ti no te…

De repente me quedé callada, analizado todo lo que había dicho.

Su voz de "soy una verdadero patán que hace lo que quiere, como quiere y cuando quiere" bien, esa era su voz habitual. No lo había escuchado hablar de otra manera, al menos cuando usaba su intento fallido de voz seductora; del resto, ese siempre era su voz.

Los mil y un apodos que tenía para etiquetarme, lo cual lo hacía ver como un cliché por no decir idiota con sus continuos "princesa" "florecita" o quien sabe que mas, por lo menos no había llegado al nivel de Bomboncito, que si no… Bueno, el punto era que sus apodos en mí, eran normal en el.

Su… Un momento, me puse a analizar la situación bien… ¡Me había dicho sobre lo de mi amor imposible del cual no había hablado con absolutamente nadie!

Creo que mi cara fue la que le dijo a Duncan que había cometido un a error, pues después su rostro se descompuso de tal manera, que parecía haberse dado cuenta que al diablo siempre lo había estado persiguiendo y que ahora mismo lo iba a matar.

Pues se daría cuenta, que yo furiosa, era peor que el mismo diablo.

—¿Qué dijiste? —pregunté con voz calma, sabiendo que con ese tono le daría mas miedo que si se lo hubiera reclamado a cuatro gritos.

—¿Yo? Que si… querías ir a dar una vuelta conmigo —sonrió nerviosamente, ocultando las manos en su espalda.

Con un par de zancadas, me quedé frente a el y me puse de puntillas, para poder encararlo cara a cara, debido a que ese maldito delincuente era muy alto. Mas bien fue una suerte para mí que el se estuviera encogiendo del miedo.

—Eso no fue lo que dijiste —Afilé la mirada, apuntando como mi dedo índice su pecho de manera acusadora— Quiero que me digas en este mismo momento, como te enteraste de mi… historia romántica.

Si lo sé, "historia romántica" no sonaba precisamente al pequeño enamoramiento de una niña boba que había tenido con un chico que era obvio que no me iba a dar ni la hora, pero era mejor decir eso a que "la estupida nerd que estaba enamorada del popular"

—Este, bueno, la verdad… —respondió Duncan desviando la vista, sacando sus manos de su espalda, y entre ellas sacando un pequeño cuaderno con tapas rosas y letras blancas, que se me hacía muy conocido.

—¿Leíste mi diario? —grité colérica, quitándole el diario de inmediato, dándole un buen mamporro con el y luego cruzándome de brazos, teniendo cuidado de que el dieron no estuviera cerca de las manos de ese invasor de la privacidad.

Duncan no respondió.

—¡Responde! —exigí, y justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, le dije que se callada. Es decir ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir algo cuando yo estaba tan furiosa en ese momento? ¡No tenía derecho a defenderse!— ¡No puesto creer que hayas sido capaz de leer mi diario! Es decir, ya sabía que eras una vil delincuente, pero no a tal punto de leer la intimidad de una chica ¡Y menos la mía! Sabiendo de lo que yo soy capaz de hacerte… ¡Y no me interrumpas mientras te estoy reprendiendo!

Le pegué en la boca con el lomo del libro cuando advertí, que la pensaba abrir, quedando con una marcada cara. Todo gracias a lo broches dorados que tenía mi diario en sus bordes.

—¿Quién sabe qué habrá leído de el? ¡Tengo toda una vida ahí! ¿Qué no te da vergüenza? ¡Ay, pero que pregunta tan tonta me hago, claro que no te da vergüenza, después de todo ¡Estamos hablando del delincuente Duncan! —a ese punto debo de admitir, que no me habría dado cuenta si hubiera dicho todos mis secretos escrito en ese diario o no, con lo enfada que estaba, solo me importaba descargarme.

—¿Me piensas dejar hablar...? —preguntó Duncan rápidamente, como si tuviera miedo que me lo comiera con la mirada. Pues si, debía tener miedo, mucho miedo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —grité tajante, con las manos en las caderas, el hizo como un ademán de volverme los grito, pero se lo pensó mejor, se encogió de nuevo en su sitio y guardó silencio— ¿Ahora que harás con eso? ¿Chantajearme, obligarme a hacer una alianza, publicarlo en Internet? ¿Qué? ¡Dime! ¿Sabes qué? Mejor no, no me respondas.

Preferí no saber la respuesta justo cuando el estaba dispuesto a responder, esta vez frunció el ceño pero igualmente, cerró la boca.

—¿Qué acaso no piensas decir nada al respecto? —pregunté después de un rato ¡Esto era el colmo! Ahora ni me dirigía la palabra, el grosero ese.

—Que… —dijo después de unos segundos de silencio, hasta que frunció el ceño y tomó una pose firme— ¡Dejes esa pose de princesa de hielo, joder!

Bueno, se había disculpado como todo un caballero por haber leído mis intimidades, tal vez así… Un momento, eso no sanaba a una disculpa.

—¿Qué dijiste? —pregunté, por si había escuchado bien.

—Que deje esa aptitud de princesa de hielo, joder —repitió lentamente. Bien, no estaba sorda ni había escuchado mal, no me arrepentiría y estaba segura de que todas las chicas del mundo me hubiera apoyado de hacer lo siguiente.

Pero el levantar mi mano derecho para darle un certero puñetazos (Si señores, con el puño cerrado) el atrapó mi muñeca fuertemente as sin hacerme daño, y me acercó a el.

Fruncí el ceño, esto no se iba a quedar así.

Trato de golpearlo con la otra mano, pero dio el mismo resultado. Con rabia y algo de impotencia intente algo más efectivo: patada en la entrepierna. Tomé impulso, alce las rodillas y… Duncan se fue hacia delante, haciéndome a mí perder el equilibrio, caer de espalda y por ende, Duncan cayendo sobre mí.

—¡Suéltame, levántame y quédate quieto para que pude golpearte! —ordené mientras pataleaba, pero no pude hacerlo mas, cuando el desgraciado se sentó sobre mis cadera teniendo cada pierna al lado de mi cintura— ¡Duncan, esto es acoso sexual!

—Lo fuera si no lo desearas —rió un poco Duncan, lo miré con rabia contenida— O por lo menos te intimidara o te asustaras de lo que yo podría hacer ¿Te asusto, princesa?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —respondí con furia, sin darme cuenta que había ciado en su trampa— ¡Suéltame!

—No hasta que te tranquilices —me respondió, en ese momento deje de forcejear, solo para que en el menos descuido de Duncan, atacar matarlo e irme corriendo, y no, esta vez no estaba exagerando— Bien, ahora hablemos de tu aptitud de princesa de hielo…

—Te dije que no actuó así, ahora… ¡déjame ir! —¿Por qué demonios no venía un elefante y aplastaba a Duncan? Ah claro, estaba debajo de el.

—¡No! Te la pasas teniendo una aptitud de perfeccionista todo el tiempo, diciendo que hacer, ordenando cosas y son tolerar ningún desperfecto ¿Por qué?

—¡Porque odio las cosas mal hechas! —respondí, o grité, da igual.

—¡Error numero uno! —dijo Duncan haciendo un sonido de maquina como si de verdad hubiera fallado— Lo que realmente temes es que la gente decepcione de ti y tu trabajo, tachándote de inútil o pero aun, de débil…

Bien, eso me había dolido y mucho.

—Pregunta numero dos ¿Por qué tan adversa a todo lo referente con el enamoramiento? —no sabía que me sorprendía mas, que Duncan hubiera utilizado el verbo "adverso" en una oración, o que estuviera consiguiendo que yo respondiera sus preguntas.

—Porque aquí, hay que estar pendiente de la competencia no quien resulta ser mas empalagoso —respondí desviando la vista.

—¡Error numero dos! Estas errando mucho ¿No crees? —preguntó arqueando una ceja, preferí morder mi labio y callar— La verdad es que estas celoso de todas las parejas que se encuentran a tu alrededor, queriendo se una de ellas…

¡No! ¡Eso era absolutamente falso! ¿Yo, querer ser una de esas parejas que un poco mas y esparcen miel sobre hojuelas? ¡Jamás!

—Pregunta numero tres ¿Por qué nunca no te has enamorado? —

—Porque es una perdida de tiempo…

—Mentira.

—No lo es.

En esa ocasión, me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos, quedando frente a frente y a casi nada de distancia, tragué en seco. Sus ojos azules miraban con dureza, casi escaneándome con la mirada, me dio algo de incomodidad que me escrutara con ese tipo de intensidad.

—Yo sé la respuesta, tienes medio salir herida nuevamente, de enamorarte de otra persona que no te preste atención y terminar sola con el corazón roto —a pesar de lo que mes estaba haciendo sentir las palabras de Duncan, no pude evitar preguntarme también, si alguien lo había suplantado y puesto a alguien con cerebro y sentimientos en su lugar.

—Ultima y cuarta pregunta… ¿Por qué ignorar los sentimientos que los demás sienten por ti? —esa pregunta, fue la que mas me descolocó entre todas.

Lo miré confundida, no entendía esa pregunta. Quise mirar sus ojos para así comprenderlo mejor, pero el tenía la vista desviada, Y puede sentir por como crujían sus puños al apretarlos, que se estaba conteniendo de algo.

Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces, sin saber muy bien que decir.

—…¿Q-qué? —fue lo único que pude preguntar, después de un corto lapso de tiempo (específicamente de un minuto y treinta segundos) lo que para mi pareció mucha mas (tres horas, cuarenta minutos y cinco segundos, si preguntan)

—¿No me entiendes, verdad? —preguntó Duncan frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, finalmente viéndome es una tipo de mueca que me resultó irreconocible. Luego sonrió, sonrisa que me congeló— Entonces tendré que mostrártelo.

Nuevamente no comprendí, hasta que de un solo movimiento puso sus labios sobre los míos. Debo decir, que si lo anterior me había parecido mucho tiempo, en el momento que acercó su cara a mí mientras cerraba sus ojos, me había parecido una eternidad.

Cerré los ojos al saber que el no se iba a separar tan rápido como yo pensaba, tratando de soportar el desagradable, por que lo digo en serio ¡Era desagradable!

…O por lo menos lo primeros cinco segundos donde estaba en una rotunda negación, después me dejé llevar.

Pero antes de que me animara a corresponder el beso, Duncan ya se había separado de mi, mirándome como esperando algo, yo le di ese algo.

Tomando su rostro entre mis manos, que justo el había soltado unos segundos atrás, levanté un poco la cabeza y uní mis labios con los de el, en un lento y debo de admitir, algo torpe beso.

Mas sin embargo, lo torpe no quitó lo apasionado.

Pues, déjenme decirle que el ritmo que llevaba Duncan en los besos, no era nada comparado con el que yo había iniciado, era… arrasador, casi, me dejaba sin aire. Justo cuando comenzaba acostumbrarme a besar al ritmo que imponía Duncan, sentí algo húmedo entre mis labios, pidiendo acceso…

Me separé de inmediato, mirándola con sorpresa mientras mi sentía mi cara arder debido al bochorno, el sonrió con picardía.

—¿Qué la princesa no ha besado antes? —preguntó, y creo que al ver mi cara, obtuvo una respuesta, se acercó tentadoramente hacia mi— Pues tranquila, te enseñare a besar…

¿Cómo así? Un delincuente enseñándome ¿A mi? ¡Estaba loco! Y menos algo tan frívolo como los besos… Un momento…

¿Frívolo?

¿Acaso yo, había llamado ese mini paro cardíaco al corazón que después, reiniciaba con todas su fuerza, frívolo? De verdad, tal vez estaba, algo necesitada de lecciones, o un nuevo punto de vista ¿Eso se resolvía con una idea al psicólogo?

—¿Princesa, estas bien? —preguntó Duncan mirándome desde arriba. Fue en ese momento, después de volver a la realidad, que el seguía sobre mi y sentado sobre mis caderas.

—Yo… —necesitaba urgentemente un diccionario, las palabras que me había aprendido a lo largo de mi vida (Junto con parte de mi cordura) se habían desaparecido de la nada justo en el momento que me besó.

—Atención campistas, les llama su genial y fabuloso anfitrión… díganse al muelle de la vergüenza en… ¿Dos minutos? No, es mucho tiempo, mejor en treinta segundos, quien no lo haga quedará eliminado… ¡Saludos! —la voz de Chris, finalmente me sacó de mi ensoñación, mas o menos.

Duncan sonrió mordazmente, levantándome de repente librando mi cuerpo finalmente. Yo me levanté quedando sentada en el suelo tontamente, on la mente aun algo perdida.

—¿Nos vemos después, princesa? —preguntó con una sonrisa, yo solo fui capaz de asentir, sonrojándome como una tonta.

Me levanté torpemente después de unos segundos, y caminé hacia mi objetivo: El confesionario.

Porque tenía que dejar una cosa en claro.

Yo, Courtney, experta en campamentos y chica tipo A… nunca, repito, nunca caería en las garras del amor.

Y esa, era una noticia que debía decirse públicamente, alto y claro.

* * *

><p>Bien, preimro que nada...<p>

Feliz cumpleaños Liz!

Te dije que te daria un regalo n.n

Atrasado, pero te le di xD

Asi que chica, espeor que lo hays disfrutado y te hayas reido un monton con el fic... ademas de que la hayas pasado bien en tu cumpleaños, obviamente xD

*recordando infeliz cumpleaos por un momento* nahhh... xD

Bueno la trama viene de que... ya ni me acuerdo de donde me inspire para este oneshot xD

Asi que eustedes opine...

Como creen que es la relacion amorosa de Courtney? Inocente? llena de altibajos? Una aventura cada dia?

LE gusto ese Duncan? O piensa que Esta OCC?

El proximo fic de TDi contendra lemmon?

Ustedes opinen lo que quieran! xD


End file.
